


Betrothed to A Flame

by WholesomeHoli



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeHoli/pseuds/WholesomeHoli
Summary: Katara has become a master at water bending. This caught the attention of many including Fire Lord Ozai, and he has requested a peace treaty between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe. However, this requires Katara to wed Prince Zuko. (Zutara) (Arranged Marriage AU)
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Zutara - Relationship
Comments: 32
Kudos: 133





	1. Sea Major

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I orginally posted on Tumblr and Fanfiction.net
> 
> Read on [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13586782/1/Betrothed-to-A-Flame)  
> Read on [ Tumblr](https://my-dear-husker.tumblr.com/tagged/arranged-marriage-au)

Katara lifted the water from the sea and created an ice sheet as Pakku instructed. The Southern Water Tribe had traveled back to its sister tribe in order to find Katara a master; it had taken some convincing- and a duel- but Pakku had decided to let the girl become his pupil. And she showed immense progress. She had practically mastered bending by three months' time. During those weeks, Chief Hakoda had instructed Bato to be the Southern Tribe’s chief for the time being, and Sokka had been enrolled into the Northern Water Tribe’s fighting classes. 

Months had passed, and Katara’s progress had traveled around the world. A word of a water bender from the Southern Water Tribe who had mastered her bending faster than most benders. 

Soon the news had reached the Fire Nation’s war table and had intrigued the Fire Lord. He instructed his trusted Admiral Zhao to retrieve the girl. In a way none had thought of. The Northern Water Tribe was strong- known for protecting themselves and their sister tribe, and for not taking a side. A shift in allies could be helpful. Fire Lord Ozai had declared a treaty: Katara’s hand in marriage to his son. If the Southern Water Tribe agreed to the treaty, the Northern Tribe would follow suit. The power shift would allow the Fire Nation an advantage. 

Admiral Zhao had reached Shai City- as Chief Hakoda and his children were there at the moment- and requested a meeting with the chief. Katara and Sokka had stood outside the Fire Nation tent in hopes to hear the words being spoken; however, the soldiers wouldn’t allow the siblings near. 

Sokka kicked the snow, “This is stupid!”

Katara played with the water and sighed, “I’m sure the admiral has a good reason to request father.” 

“Not that!” Sokka pointed to the tent, “Why can’t I be involved? I’m the son of the chief!” 

“And I’m the daughter.” Katara said blandly, “Sokka, it’s not our place to be in meetings.” She stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright; I’m sure father will inform us of-” 

“Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.” A soldier called to the girl, “Admiral Zhao of the Fire Nation and Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe request your presence.” 

Both Katara and Sokka stood and walked to the tent with Sokka giving a comment of relief. The guards allowed Katara to pass, but blocked her brother from entering. 

“Hey what gives?” Sokka asked. 

“Only Lady Katara was requested.” 

“Well, I’m her brother! Whatever is involved with my sister involves me!” 

Katara looked to Sokka, “It’s alright, Sokka. It won’t be long!” 

She entered to see her father having tea with Admiral Zhao. Odd, all this way for a cup of tea? Chief Hakoda patted the pillow beside him, and Katara sat down. She took the cup in front of her and relished the warm, calming feeling. She took quick notice of the parchment the admiral held. 

“Admiral Zhao,” Hakoda spoke, “May I present my daughter, Master Katara.” 

“ _ Master Katara _ , you say?” The admiral grinned at Katara's sour reaction, “Relax, my dear. In fact, your bending skills have colored the Fire Lord impressed as well as the council.”

“Impressed?” Katara echoed in disbelief. 

“Yes.” Admiral Zhao rolled his eyes and pulled the parchment out for the two to see. “Now, Fire Lord Ozai has asked for peace between the Fire Nation and Southern Water Tribe.” 

Hakoda took the sheet, “What’s the catch? Why is my daughter involved?” He skimmed the treaty before his eyes widened and he looked to the admiral, “No… She declines. _ I _ decline!”

“Decline what, father?” Katara frowned. 

“Your hand in marriage, Master Katara.” Admiral Zhao stated. Katara held her left hand close to her chest. Zhao said, “In holy matrimony with the Fire Lord’s son, Prince Zuko. This union would unite your tribe with the Fire Nations.

Hakoda gritted his teeth, “My daughter will not be forced into an arranged marriage. I have decided she shall marry whom she chooses.”

Zhao sighed, “I understand, Chief Hakoda, but I’ve been given orders to burn Shai City to the ground if you refused! Along with Shuen City.”

Katara gasped and Hakoda shouted at the admiral.

Katara stood, “I’ll do it! I’ll marry your prince. I’ll marry into the Fire Nation.”   
  


“Katara!” Hakoda grabbed her wrists and urged her to sit. “Stop! You don’t know what you're saying!”

Katara removed herself from her father’s grasp, “I do. You told me I decide, and I choose to marry Prince Zuko- for my people.”

Admiral Zhao laughed, “Glad to see your daughter has some sense, Chief. Well then,” He stood to allow the two to leave, “We leave in the late morning tomorrow. You might want to start packing.” 

Admiral Zhao closed the tent, and Chief Hakoda and his children walked back to the village in uncomfortable silence.


	2. Ruler of Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13586782/1/Betrothed-to-A-Flame)

Katara sat between Gran Gran and Bato- this morning, Bato had been invited for dinner- and she ate her soup in silence. She was aware of her family staring at her; in which she assumed could only be a look of concern and anger. She took one last bite before placing the bowl down. 

“Sokka.” She looked to her brother then to her father with a glare. “Didn’t Dad say it’s rude to stare.” 

Sokka knew Katara directed her words to their father, and he backed away for Hakoda to take over. Sokka pulled his spoon to his mouth to eat as his eyes went back and forth between the two. Hakoda’s expression was tired, and he placed his hands on his knees. He looked Katara dead in the eye with a look of worry. 

He sighed and grunted, “Katara… Why?” 

Katara slammed her hand on the floor causing her bowl to shake and liquid to spill. “Why? Why!” She stood, “Because it’s the right thing to do! It’s the only thing we could’ve done!”

Now Hakoda stood. “Admiral Zhao would’ve allowed us some time to consider. Bato and I could’ve assessed our options.” 

“What options?” Katara shouted. 

The floor was quiet while the daughter and father scowled at each other. Bato stood as if about to leave, “I believe I shouldn’t be involved in family business. I’ll see you all tomorrow to bid Katara a good trip.” 

Sokka complained to Bato, trying to make him stay. Hakoda and Katara paid no heed to the man. Before Bato could step out of the tent, Gran Gran had grabbed Bato’s hand. 

“You are family, Bato.” Gran Gran said, “You will be present in conversation.” She pulled Bato to sit, and she looked to her son and her grand-daugher. “Katara, Hakoda, sit; we will discuss this peacefully.” 

The two sat down, but still glower. Kanna spoke to Katara in hopes to break the girl’s concentration. “Katara, it’s very noble of you to take this role for our community. Your mother would be proud of you taking action.” Katara’s gaze softened as she looked to her Gran Gran; she placed a hand against her mother’s necklace that rested against her neck. 

“Hakoda,” Gran Gran looked to her son, “You have every right to be worried for Katara, but sometimes a young mind knows what is best for her home. You both will respect each other throughout this journey we’ll all be taking.” 

The father and daughter nodded to Kanna then to each other. “I’m sorry, Katara.” Hakoda met the girl’s eyes, “You were right; there are no other options. I trust you to do the right thing.” 

“And I’m sorry too, Dad.” Katara frowned, “I should’ve thought of the consequences first.” 

Sokka smiled, “Now that that’s settled. We have some packing to do!” 

The family laughed at Sokka’s announcement and began to prepare for the trip.

* * *

“What do you mean by arranged marriage?” Prince Zuko shouted to his uncle. 

“I’m sorry, Prince Zuko. Your father has decided to have a peace treaty between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe. If the chief and his daughter accept, then the Fire Nation will be sided with the Southern Water Tribe as well as its sister tribe.” Iroh was concerned of Zuko’s lack of reaction. “An arranged marriage is quite a lot to take in. Please take a seat.” 

The retired General Iroh placed his hands on his nephew's shoulders. Iroh sat down with his nephew on a stone bench by the turtle-duck pond. Iroh pulled some bench from his pocket, and he tossed some to the turtle-ducks. He offered Zuko some, but the prince declined. Zuko continued to stare at the water deep in thought. 

“Why me?” Zuko asked. “Why can’t Azula marry a water peasant?” He stood and neared the pond, “It’s not fair!” Zuko leaned down and swiped a hand through the water in spite. 

Iroh grabbed the prince, “Prince Zuko! You will behave yourself. Master Katara will be arriving in a week or so; Fire Lord Ozai expects you to treat her properly.” 

“Master?” Zuko muttered. 

“This will be a difficult journey for both you and Katara.” Iroh continued without paying mind to Zuko’s dialogue, “Please consider what’s best for the people, but also what is best for your happiness.”


	3. Introduction to the Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13586782/1/Betrothed-to-A-Flame)

Katara and her family walked to the imposing, fire nation ship; she carried her favorite clothes and jewelry in her arms. Chief Hakoda and Sokka walked beside the young girl- both carrying their own items. Gran Gran wouldn’t be traveling with her because she would be assisting Bato with running the tribe. She still came to bid Katara a farewell and goodluck; in fact, the whole tribe came to wish Katara a good journey. 

Admiral Zhao, as well as two guards, stood at the foot of the ship waiting for the family to meet him. Katara noticed a young woman behind the admiral; she wore traditional fire nation clothing, had her hand together, and her head hung low as if bowing. Once Katara and her brother and father arrived at the ship, Admiral Zhao bowed in the traditional fire nation greeting. Katara responded in a head nod. 

The admiral took quick notice of Chief Hakoda and Sokka’s packed belongings. “My apologies, Chief Hakoda, but I’m afraid both you and your son shall not be traveling with us.” 

Katara looked back to the family in fright. Hakoda’s mouth was a thin line, and Sokka had a look of worry. 

Admiral Zhao continued to speak, “Fire Lord Ozai only wants Katara to visit for the time being. Don’t ask me why because the Fire Lord has not informed me. We will send a ship back for Master Katara’s family once she is comfortable and aware of Fire Nation customs; we don’t want our future Fire Lady distracted.” 

Chief Hakoda spoke up, “I promise, Admiral, we won’t be a distraction to Katara.” 

“Can never be too sure, Chief Hakoda. Besides, I cannot go against the Fire Lord’s request.” 

Sokka looked ready to fight against Zhao before Katara placed a hand on his chest. 

“It’s only for a few months; I can handle it.” 

Sokka loosened his grip on his boomerang, “Are you sure? I don’t trust him.” 

“We don’t trust anyone from the Fire Nation, Sokka. I’m sure I can defend myself.” 

“I’m not talking about defending yourself; I’m talking about you being without us.” 

“Sokka,” Katara hugged her brother, “It will only be a few months. I’ll see you there, alright.” 

Sokka hugged Katara tightly, “See you there.” 

Katara let go of Sokka and moved to hug her Gran Gran. 

“Goodbye, Katara; you stay well and strong.” Gran Gran released Katara and pulled a box out. “I have something to give you for your trip.” She pulled out a blue necklace with a water tribe symbol and placed it in Katara’s hands. “It was mine then I passed it down to your mother. I was saving it for a special day, but I believe today is the day.” 

“Gran Gran, it’s beautiful.” Katara wrapped it around her neck. “Thank you.” 

Katara smiled and went to give Bato a quick hug. “Bye, Bato.” 

“Goodbye, Katara. You’ll be a wonderful Fire Nation princess.” 

Katara giggled at the comment and let go to go see her father. 

Chief Hakoda wrapped his arms around his only daughter, “Your mother would be very proud of you.” 

“I know, dad.” Katara’s eyes began to water, “I’ll miss you.” 

“And I’ll miss you.” He released Katara, “Now go fulfill your duties.” 

Katara nodded and walked to the boat. Admiral Zhao introduced Katara to the young woman behind him: a Fire Nation servant named Zyun. Zyun would be Katara’s guide and servant throughout her journey. Katara waved to the servant while Zyun bowed. 

Katara spoke, “It’s wonderful to meet you, Zyun.” 

“The honor is mine, Master Katara. Please,” Zyun gestured to the ship, “Allow me to show you your room.” 

Katara smiled, “That would be lovely, thank you.”

Zyun bowed and walked into the ship, gesturing for Katara to follow. Katara waved to the Southern Water Tribe before entering the ship.

Katara was informed of the trip’s length- a week- and was forced into her room for the rest of the day. The Admiral said that a future princess must be well rested.  _ Well rested my arse.  _

Katara spent most of her day practicing simple waterbending tricks- that wouldn’t ruin most of the furniture. She would cut her arm with sharp ice, so she could practice healing; simple things. That was a mistake because once Zyun returned with dinner, Katara was in the middle of swiping an icicle across her shoulder. 

“My Lady!” Zyun had dropped the tray causing an echo throughout the ship alerting most of the crew. Zyun had run over to Katara, and held the young girl’s wrists while Katara protested. 

“Zyun, you can release me; I’ll be alright once I can move my hands.” 

“But you’re bleeding, My Lady! Quick!” Zyun turned to the guards standing in the middle of the hallway, “Get the royal medic and the Admiral! Master Katara has injured herself!” 

The guards nodded and stormed away; Katara removed herself from Zyun, and bended water into the wound. She focused her energy into healing her cut. She stopped when she felt her shoulder lose the stinging sensation. She saw Admiral Zhao, with the ship medic and the two guards from before behind him. Zyun was still at Katara’s side; the servant girl stared in fright. 

“Well, you made quite the first impression, Master Katara.” Zhao said smugly. “Relax, Zyun. Katara possesses a waterbending skill of healing. Though I don’t see how practical it is to cause your own bodily harm to practice.” 

Katara rolled her eyes, but ultimately nodded in respect, “Do you see any other option, Admiral?” 

Zhao narrowed his eyes, but chuckled at her response, “I suppose not.” He noticed the mess of food on Katara’s floorboards. “Zyun, clean this mess up! And bring Katara another plate of food.” He turned around to leave, “Can’t have our future Fire Lady go hungry, now.”

Zyun quickly stood and bowed, “Yes, Admiral.” She turned back to Katara, “Shall I get you anything else, My Lady?” 

“No, no.” Katara smiled softly. “That’ll be all, Zyun.”

Zyun nodded and walked away to fetch a new dish and cleaning supplies. Katara lost her smile once the door closed, and she was left alone. The journey will be long; the days will be interesting.


	4. Stranded Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slower chapter this week!! Sorry!!

“Ha! Zuzu has to marry some water tribe peasant!” 

“Shut up, Azula!” Azula grinned and patted her brother’s head, “I’m just saying, big brother, maybe this girl will keep you in check. You always needed someone to. For instance, Mother.” 

Zuko pushed Azula’s hand away, and he sat back down beside the fountain. “I don’t need anyone to keep me in check, and Mom was only being caring!” 

Azula scoffed and sat down, “That’s what you think.” 

The two stared at the fountain in silence. Azula’s hand resting on the granite, and Zuko’s holding his hand with his own. 

“Remember when you and Mai fell into this fountain?” Azula tapped the granite. 

“Not this again; I don’t want to hear it. And don’t think you can play your games with Lady Katara.” Zuko warned, “Uncle told me that she’s a waterbending master.” 

“So I heard.” Azula shrugged, “I’ll probably challenge her to a duel or something. Imagine a firebending prodigy verus a waterbending master; that would be an event.” 

Zuko huffed in contempt, “Challenge her to an Agni Kai, for all I care. I don’t want to marry her.” 

“Please, no one wants to be in an arranged marriage; she probably hates you as much as you hate her!” Azula poked Zuko’s nose. 

“I don’t hate her, not yet at least.”

* * *

Katara was resting on her plush bed; her right hand held a scroll while the left bended water in a free form manner. Zyun had brought scrolls about Fire Nation customs for Katara to study for the time being as she didn’t have a tutor. Zyun had helped her understand the significance of Agni Kai. How it symbolized honor and proof of one’s strength. Katara had, more or less, perfected her bow; she always gained an understanding on when and how to bow. 

Over the last two days, Katara had introduced Zyun into her own culture. Katara had taught Zyun how to style her hair like Katara’s “hair loopies” Zyun admired. Katara enjoyed her company and was happy to have made a friend on her trip, even if that girl was a servant. Katara felt comfortable with the Fire Nation servant.

When Zyun had brought Katara her food on the third day, Katara asked her a question. “Would you like to stay? Sit and eat with me for a while?”

Zyun had bowed and humbly declined, “Sorry, my Lady, but servants are not allowed to eat  _ with  _ royalty.” 

Katara smiled, “I’m not royalty yet, aren’t I?” 

“I suppose not, my Lady.” 

“Good, so come eat with a friend.” 

Zyun nodded, and Katara placed another pillow down beside her place. Zyun set the food down, and plopped down beside the waterbender. Katara offered some food from her plate for Zyun; in which the servant reluctantly accepted. 

“Could you… tell me about the royal family?” Katara asked.

“That has been a part of our many lessons, my Lad-” 

“Katara.” 

“Forgive me, Katara. We’ve already talked about the role of the Fire Lord and his family.” 

“Yes, but I mean the actual family.” Katara said. “Tell me about Prince Zuko, Princess Azula, and Fire Lord Ozai because the most I heard is that they exist.” 

Zyun placed a hand under her chin, “Well… I’m not the best to speak about the family. I’ve only been Princess Azula’s servant before, and I can say she can be entitled. However, her highness is quite strong and capable of herself. She’s only your age, but she’s a firebending prodigy- like yourself.” 

“I’d love to duel her then.” 

“Believe me, you wouldn’t.” Zyun scowled, “She’d do anything she can to win. I’ve seen her fight, and most of her opponents end up burned. Prince Zuko, from what I heard, is very handsome and strong. Most of the palace servants marvel and gossip about how mature and beautiful the prince has grown. His intelligence shows when his strength is weak. You’ll be very lucky to have him as a husband.”

“I don’t know about lucky.” Katara frowned. “I still don’t trust, or know him, enough for me to even think about him as a suitor.”

“I understand, my lad- Katara.” 

Katara smiled and placed a hand on Zyun’s shoulder, “I’m glad you understand, and I’m glad I found a friend in you.”


	5. Fate of the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13586782/1/Betrothed-to-A-Flame)  
> 

Zyun led Katara around the ship, and down to the wardrobe. In the center of the room was a dress. The dress held colors of white, gold, and blue; the sleeves were quite long and hung from the mannequin. Katara reached a hand out to touch the outfit, and she ran her hands through the fabric. 

“Do you like it?” Zyun asked, “It is a traditional royal dress of the Fire Nation; however, General Iroh requested the  seamstresses to make the dress include blue in honor of the Southern Water Tribe.” Zyun moved to the table at the side, and picked up golden accessories that had purple accents, “And purple for the jewelry to represent the union between our nations.” 

Katara turned to Zyun to gaze at the accessories, “They’re quite lovely; I didn’t know the Fire Nation had access to such colors.” 

“The Fire Nation has fabric in the color of every nation, but the seamstresses choose to use our proud colors.” A beat. “Shall I prepare you for your meeting today, My Lady?” 

“Today?” 

“Yes, My Lady, we dock in a few hours.” 

Katara looked back to the dress, “Alright… As long as I get to keep my hair loopies.” 

Zyun giggled, “Of course, My Lady.”

“You need to relax, Prince Zuko.” 

“How can I relax when  _ my  _ future consort arrives in a few hours!” 

Iroh sighed, “A woman, such as Master Katara, would not appreciate that  _ her  _ future husband would be unrest at the thought of her presence.” 

Zuko froze, “I am not agitated.” 

“Is someone nervous about meeting the future love of his life?” Azula cackled. “Trust me big brother, you won’t have to worry; I’m sure  _ Master Katara  _ would be head-over-heels if she’s anything like those female peasants you beg at your feet.”

“Don’t speak ill of our citizens.” Zuko narrowed his eyes.

“Defending your fanclub now, are you?” Azula grinned.

The two continued their death stare until Uncle Iroh thought it would be best to break them up. 

“Princess Azula, please leave me and Prince Zuko alone. We must prepare him for his first meeting. I suggest you make yourself presentable as well.” Iroh said.

Azula scoffed and walked away to find Mai and Ty Lee. Iroh placed his hand against Zuko’s back, and took him to Prince Zuko’s private chambers. In two hours, Admiral Zhao would arrive with Lady Katara, and Iroh would be damned if Zuko didn’t look his best.

Katara was all dressed up by the time the Fire Nation ship docked. She stood on the deck with Zyun behind her. Admiral Zhao approaches her. 

“Master Katara.” He kissed her hand, “May I say that you look as lovely as ever.” 

Katara bowed, “Thank you, Admiral Zhao. I have a question: when do we leave the ship.” 

“As soon as the ship is fully settled and your transport arrives, Master Katara.” He turned his head to the ship’s entrance, “Which is right on time.” 

Katara saw people carrying what looked to be a bed with curtains- a palanquin. She seen pictures of it in her Fire Nation scrolls; they said it was a mode of transportation for royalty. She reluctantly stepped in the palanquin, and made herself comfortable. 

Zyun opened the curtain, “I shall be walking alongside to, My Lady. If you’re in need of anything, let me know. We will be traveling to the palace. Once we are in the palace, General Iroh will reach for your hand for you to leave the palanquin to meet the royal family.”

“I understand.” 

Admiral Zhao pushed the servant away, “Lovely, Master Katara, we will begin to move; just relax.”

Zuko sat down at the Fire Lord’s right side, with Azula following to her father’s left. Zuko stayed silent in hopes to please the Fire Lord- no rebuttal about marrying a water tribe peasant. 

The Fire Lord seemed amused, “You are quite quiet today, Prince Zuko. Are your nerves getting to you?”

Zuko narrowed his eyes, yet he kept his gaze straight ahead, “No, Father. They are not.” 

“Good, good.” Fire Lord Ozai continued to speak, “I heard Master Katara is quite the politician in her tribe; she will make a wonderful wife and Fire Lady.” 

“As expected.” Zuko replied discreetly. 

After Ozai hummed in response, Azula began to question a Fire Nation guard that stood behind her. “Master Katara will be arriving shortly, correct?” 

“Yes, Princess Azula. Master Katara is traveling through the city as we speak.” 

“Lovely; she’s on time.” Azula smirked, “Of course Admiral Zhao always lives up to his words; Don’t you think so, Zuzu?” She turned her head to Prince Zuko. 

He grimaced, but was forced to speak, “Yes, he does.”

Katara felt the  palanquin come to a stop after the long trip. That wasn’t to say it wasn’t enjoyable. She loved waving to all the citizens who were excited to see their future Fire Lady- despite Admiral Zhao’s wishes. She peered through the curtain to see the admiral talking to another man. 

The man patted Zhao’s back before moving toward Katara’s palanquin. He was a short, elderly man with a sweet smile. He stretched a hand for Katara to take. Katara took his hand thinking it must be General Iroh.  She stepped out of the  palanquin, and Iroh smiled. 

“Master Katara, it’s an honor to finally meet you. My, you look more beautiful than a lily in full bloom.” 

Katara removed her hand and bowed, “Thank you, General Iroh. For both the dress and the compliment.” 

Iroh waved her off, “Please, Katara, you don’t have to bow in my presence. I am but a simple man. I’m proud to call you my future niece-in-law.” Katara smiled and took Iroh's arm to enter the palace. “I’m also very glad you like the dress.” He chuckled. Katara giggled at the notion as the two entered the throne room.

“Presenting General Iroh and Master Katara.” Admiral Zhao spoke. Zuko involuntarily leaned forward as the doors opened. 

And there she was. Her tan hands wrapped around Uncle Iroh’s arm. Large, white sleeves hanging low with gold trimming connecting to a rather lovely white robe garnered with shades of blue. Her dark hair held up in a traditional Fire Nation bun with two strands of hair fastened from her scalp to her bun to frame her fair face. Purple pendants and earrings surrounded her, but the betrothal necklace stood out the most. Blue, oceanic eyes boring into his golden, honey ones. It seemed like a dream. 

It seemed strange. Zuko didn’t know what to think of the fair woman standing in front of him- the one to become his wife. He didn’t like not knowing. 

Katara eyed the young prince with intensity. Zyun was right; he was quite handsome, yet she still didn’t feel at ease with his apparent scowl. Katara released Iroh to bow to the family. 

“Greetings, Master Katara.” Fire Lord Ozai spoke, “It is an honor to have you in my presence.” 

“The honor is mine, Lord Ozai.” Katara replied. Ozai seemed happy at the compliance; Azula appeared amused, and Zuko felt indifferent. 

Ozai first gestured to his youngest daughter, “My daughter, Princess Azula.” 

Azula stood up and bowed to Katara, “I am very excited to meet you, Katara.” 

Azula sat down as Ozai gestured to Prince Zuko. “And my son, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko stood to bow, “It’s an honor to meet you, Master Katara. I hope to get to know you throughout your stay.” 

Katara pursed her lips, “And I you, Prince Zuko.” 

Ozai continued to speak, “You will be given a teacher to teach you of our culture more in depth. General Iroh would also like for you to attend Prince Zuko’s training sessions.” Zuko and Katara widened their eyes at this fact in shock. “As the future Fire Lady, you will attend war meetings and dinner parties. Your personal servant shall give you a schedule for your stay. Understood?” 

Katara bowed, “Yes, Lord Ozai.” 

“Very good. General Iroh will show you to your room, and you will begin your duties starting tomorrow. I expect to see you for dinner tonight. Dismissed.”

I roh placed a hand on Katara’s back to lead her out. Her eyes met Zuko’s briefly before the doors closed behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the late update. I planned to update weekly, but I wanted this chapter to be the longest and the best I could make it. Thank you for reading and for your patience!


	6. Who You Are

Katara was provided a lovely suite, and the first thing Iroh instructed her to do was to take a bath. Saying something on the lines of, “You must’ve had a tiring trip, Master Katara. Please relax and take a bath. Your maid will call you once dinner is served.” Katara had been thankful for the kind man to consider her wellbeing. 

The young woman took a short bath, and began to read through the scrolls her Fire Nation tutor, Shaom Ra, had given her. (The elderly tutor had quickly swung by to drop the scrolls off, scrolls that would fill up the entire lesson plans, and said he wanted Katara to have read at least two before her first lesson.) She was halfway through the third one before someone knocked on the door. 

“My lady, may I come in?” 

Katara smiled at the familiar voice. She went to open the door to see Zyun. “Zyun, it’s great to see you! Where have you been?” 

Zyun bowed, “Apologies, my lady. I was picking up your schedule on the way here.” She presented a scroll, in which Katara was happy to receive. “And the royal family requests your presence for dinner.” 

“Thank you, Zyun.” 

“Shall I help dress you, my lady?” 

Katara waved her hand, “No, I can dress myself. Just, if you can please let the royal family know I will be there in a bit- in ten minutes, tops.” 

Zyun placed her hands in a traditional Fire Nation hand symbol, “Of course, my lady.” 

Zyun turned to leave and she closed the door. Katara dropped her smile and opened the scroll. She reviewed the schedule a few times before going to her closet. 

Out of all the colorful outfits, she chose a loose, red robe. She also decided to wear a collar similar to Azula and Zuko’s, but less theatrical. She studied the appearance of a picture of a young Fire Lady in the scroll as she attempted to mimic the hair. She checked to see if her mother’s necklace was still on her neck, and she clutched the pendant before going to the door. 

* * *

She traveled the halls, accidentally running into the royal gallery. She looked through every portrait of the Fire Lords. 

“I see you found the gallery.” She turned her head to see Prince Zuko behind her. He walked towards her until he was at her side. “Some day, I’ll be up there. It’s my destiny to rule this nation with honor.” He was silent briefly, “It will be yours as well.” 

Katara hummed at the revelation, “Why aren’t there any portraits of the Fire Ladies?” 

Zuko sighed, “Fire Ladies never had a portrait even though they are an important part of the Fire Nation. Without a strong woman backing the Fire Lord, I suppose the nation would fall. Perhaps this is one of the many reasons Fire Lord Ozai wished for you to be betrothed to the Fire Nation.” 

_Betrothed to the Fire Nation. Not betrothed to Prince Zuko._

Katara grinned, “Maybe I’ll have to break that cycle- of Fire Lady portraits.” 

That earned a small smile from the young prince. “I’d like to see that.” 

The two genuinely smiled at each other for a minute or so before Zuko’s face returned to a scowl. “Dinner is waiting. I’ll escort you.” He pivoted on his heel and walked away. Katara stared in confusion before silently following behind him. At least she got a good impression.

* * *

“Glad you could join us, Master Katara.” Azula greeted and patted the seat beside her. “Please have a seat.” 

Katara bowed and sat beside the princess. Katara stared at her food: an arrangement of rice drizzled in a reddish, brown sauce, a bowl of noodles that were mixed cabbage and other vegetables, and a steak dripping with sauce. 

Zuko took notice of Katara’s lack of an appetite. “Why aren’t you eating?” 

Katara blinked, “Oh, I’m sorry. I just never had rice before… Or any of these spices.” 

Azula laughed, “Never had rice before!” 

Iroh hushed the girl, “Now, Princess Azula, the frozen tundra does not allow the agricultural methods. Usually, the water tribes eat whatever they can hunt.” 

“Well what about seasoning?” Azula asked. 

Katara spoke up, “Seaweed is great for seasoning; squid is fantastic as well.” 

Azula rolled her eyes, “Can’t imagine living like that. Such a peasant-like life.”

“ _Azula_.” Zuko and Iroh hissed. Katara narrowed her eyes at the comment, but said nothing- not wanting to cause a fight. 

Azula continued, “Whatever. Eat up, Katara. We’ll be sparing tomorrow, and I’m quite excited to have a new partner.” 

“I’m excited too,” Katara smiled, “I’ve never battled someone as competent as the Princess Azula.” 

“Oh, please.” Azula groaned in annoyance, “Don’t patronize me; flattery will get you nowhere.” 

Katara narrowed her eyes, “It wasn’t flattery.” 

The two continued their staring contest until Zuko turned to his uncle. “Uncle, where is father?” 

Iroh sighed, “I’m afraid Lord Ozai won’t be eating with us. A report came from General Shinu; the stronghold is under attack, and Lord Ozai must review with Admiral Zhao. The Fire Lord sends his condolences.”

“Under attack?” Katara asked.

“Well, we are in a war, sweetheart.” Azula grinned.

Zuko ignored his sister, “How can we help?”

“The most we can do is pray to the spirits for the soldiers to come home safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! A one-on-one Zuko and Katara interaction? That took a while! Thank you for reading!


	7. Just Apathy

Katara woke up to the sound of a door knocking. She turned her head to the door, and allowed the person to come in. 

Iroh had entered with an understanding smile, “My, have I caught you bad time, Master Katara.” 

“General Iroh!” Katara scrambled out of bed and bowed, “Forgive me.” 

Iroh laughed, “No, no. Forgive me, Katara. I did not know you were asleep. And please, call me Iroh, Your handmaid, Zyun, is busy at the moment, so I thought I’d request you for breakfast before we begin training today.” 

Katara looked over to the scroll with the schedule before turning back to Iroh. “That would be lovely; thank you, Iroh.” 

Iroh smiled, “Wonderful. I’ll just be outside. Come out when you are ready.” 

Katara nodded her head and rushed to her closest. She pulled her favorite blue outfit- the one she used to practice in with Pakku. After she dressed herself and done up her hair, she threw the door open. Iroh gestured for her to hold his arm, and they walked outside to a small temple. Only Zuko was there. Apparently, Azula begins her training in the early morning leaving Katara to eat with Iroh and Zuko. Zuko stood up and bowed to his uncle and future wife. Iroh gestured to the seat across from Zuko, and Katara gladly took it as Iroh poured her a cup of green tea. 

“Thank you for joining us, Katara.” Iroh said before drinking his tea. 

“Well, thank you for inviting me.” 

Zuko began to speak, “Uncle likes to bring us out here to calm the mind before training.” 

Iroh nodded, “Tea is a simple, yet effective way to relax. Tense muscles make for tense movements. Calming energy is the best for bending.” 

“I didn’t know that tea could work such wonders for bending.” Katara took a sip, “I’ll be sure to relay this information to Master Pakku.” 

“Ah, Master Pakku was your teacher, was he not?” Iroh asked. 

“Yes, he was. It was hard to get him to, however. He refused to train me even after my father tried to convince him otherwise.” 

Zuko leaned forward and placed his cup down, “Then how did you get him to teach you?” 

Katara laughed, “I challenged him to a duel. If I won, then he would teach me. If I lost, then I said I would never bother him again, and I would learn healing as he wanted. See, he was insistent that women were not subject to learn fighting skills. In fact, we rarely allow women to participate in men's roles.” 

Zuko and Iroh seemed rather shocked at this new information. 

Iroh spoke, “I see… The water tribes seem very-” 

“Misogynist.”

“Zuko.” Iroh warned. 

“You know I’m right, Uncle.” Zuko turned to Katara, “The word is misogynist. I’m sorry, Katara, but your people- from what I’m getting at- seem to have a prejudice against women.” 

Katara frowned, “I’m not denying that fact. The Southern and Northern Water Tribes have a long way to go, but I believe my father and I have taken the first few steps. And I won’t stop taking those steps even if they are just baby steps.” 

Zuko kept his eyes steady on the young waterbender in amazement. 

Iroh smiled at the girl, “That is very noble of you, Katara. You will make a wonderful Fire Lady. Finish your tea, you two. Training begins in 10 minutes.”

* * *

Zuko and Katara stood side by side as Iroh instructed them. He allowed the waterbender to show Zuko how to move fluidly with his bending even though he couldn’t bend water; he allowed the young prince to show Katara how to hold power in her movements. After a while of learning and adapting, the two sparred. 

Katara threw strands of water and Zuko, yet he deflected them with bursts of fire. Katara bended the water back to herself and froze the water into shards of glassy ice. The prince was quick to dodge the icicles and rolled closer to the waterbender. 

The two engaged in an upclose battle until Zuko caught her off guard with a sweep of the leg. Katara reacted quickly at the impact, and let a tidal wave help herself up. She rode the wave around Zuko before directing it to him. It scooped him up and froze around him. Iroh called the spar off announcing that Katara had won. Zuko shook her hand in annoyance, and Katara was happy to comply.

Katara laughed into her hand, but stopped when she heard clapping coming from behind her. She turned her head to see Azula sitting on a bench across from her. Azula neared the trio. 

Azula congratulated the waterbender, “You know, it's nice to have someone defeat Zuzu other than myself.” 

Katara giggled and looked to Zuko, “Zuzu?” 

Zuko rolled his eyes and approached his sister, “If she’s so good, then why don’t you two spar? Maybe someone will put you in your place for once.” 

Katara smiled, “Sounds like fun. Are you in, Azula?” 

Azula looked at Katara and shrugged, “Why not? I got the time.” 

Azula caught Katara off guard as she swung a whip of fire at her. Katara was quick to block the

attack with a wall of ice; she pushed the ice towards her opponent with a flick of her wrist. Azula shot fire at the block which melted the ice. Katara made a quick punch, and water flooded towards Azula. Katara moved her arms to wrapped her opponent in a bubble of water. 

Azula allowed herself to escape by burning a hole. She fired at the waterbender. She shot a wave of electricity- which Katara, Zuko, and Iroh didn’t expect. Katara prepared herself to redirect the lightning, as Iroh instructed beforehand- making sure there was no water around to electrocute her even more. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Zuko was making his way over. She felt something pull her way to the ground. The lightning passed over her and damaged a building. Katara looked to see Zuko at her side. He covered her head with his hands as she was in child’s pose. 

Katara pushed him off, “I’m fine.” 

“You could’ve been hit!” Zuko moved away to give her breathing room. 

“And I could’ve taken it!” Katara stood up and walked in stride to Azula, “And that was uncalled for.” 

Azula laughed, “Please, everything in battle is uncalled for.” Azula walked away, “I have no time for arguing; I’m on a schedule; we can call it a draw, if you wish.” 

“No.” Katara said. “I’ll admit defeat. You’re a clever fighter.” 

“Glad to see you’re a humble player.” Azula called over her back.


End file.
